You have to eat
by AnatKnight
Summary: Story by AnatKnight and Katiedid531. Sharing meals bring our team closer together. After all, you have got to eat, right?


AnatKnight: This idea came to me originally after seeing episode 2.20. The way that Brennan openly showed her feelings about Carly I thought was major character development. I couldn't imagine her doing so last season! So I asked katiedid531 to co-author a story with me. Here is our first chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Bones!

Title: You have to Eat

Chapter: Chicken and Apples

Dr. Temperance Brennan had spent all afternoon pealing, chopping, and boiling potatoes. She lovingly mixed them with onions, mustard, mayo, garlic powder, paprika, parsley, and brown sugar. She couldn't help but think of Carly as she did so. It was amazing how much she learned from knowing her for such a brief time. Following her instinct, and creating new recipes of her own.

Once the potato salad was ready, she put it in the fridge and began on the baked apples. The chicken was in the oven baking. The cornflake coated chicken was a recipe from Carly's book. Brennan just hoped Booth would like it.

When Booth had agreed to come to dinner at Brennan's place, she had been surprised. Of course, she had been surprised at herself for even asking him in the first place. Their friendship was growing, she knew, and she hoped that it would continue to grow. In fact, she had begun considering him one of her best friends. And nothing more, she told herself.

As the timer began to beep, the phone rang and a knock also came at the door. Struggling to take the chicken out of the oven and answer the phone, she yelled, "Come in!"

Booth entered Brennan's apartment to see her juggling the hot pan of chicken and her phone. He smiled and then ran over to help out.

Booth took the chicken and placed it on the counter. He couldn't help but laugh at the domestic picture Bones portrayed talking on her phone while cooking. It made him long to be able to share with her more domestic situations. To spend every night with her eating dinner in their own home. Sharing meals as a family.

It really said something to Booth that Bones had started to have him over. The first time he figured it was just because of the case they had just solved. She even dismissed it with a 'you have to eat'. But when she asked him to come over for dinner again, he couldn't help but hope that maybe she wanted more from him then just to be his partner.

The thought of being more than partners with Brennan made Booth feel a little like something he had never felt before. Sure he had been in love before, with Rebecca, but this was different. And he didn't know how to define it.

"Thank you so much." Brennan said to him out of the side of her mouth. "No, I like my long distance plan. Yes I do. I promise." she rolled her eyes at Booth. "I'm not interested. No. Goodbye."

Booth smiled. "Telemarketer?"

"Don't they know not to call during dinner?" Brennan grumbled and then noticed that Booth had made himself at home and set the table. "Wow. Thank you."

"No problem." Booth said. "After all, you made everything."

Brennan smiled and felt a blush start as she said "Its nothing big. I actually appreciate you testing out my experimental cooking. And there is no one I would rather share my day off with."

When she realized what she had just said, the blush deepened. She quickly turned away and grabbed the chicken and baked apples and carried them to the table. She then went and got the potato salad from the fridge, along with two beers.

Booth was staring at her and smiling. It seemed anymore the only smile he gave her was the charm smile. A familiar funny feeling stole into Brennan's chest. Something she was not ready to identify yet.

The partners sat down and Booth served the chicken to Brennan's plate and then his. Brennan knew that she should be annoyed by this gesture, but instead, she sort of enjoyed being taken care of. But she would never admit that to Booth. He would laugh and probably hold it over her head. No, he probably wouldn't, she thought again.

Booth, on his part, had never really seen his partner blush in this sort of way. Brennan always seemed so in control of her emotions, unlike himself, who couldn't quite control the feelings he was having towards her at this particular moment.

After Booth dished out his own food, he silently said a quick silent grace, rubbed his hands together, and took his first bite of the chicken.

"Ughhh, wow. This is amazing Bones!"

She smiled and blushed again slightly. "You really think so?" She asked, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I never would have pegged you as a great cook, but you are." he said. "I guess your genius makes you good at everything."

Brennan smiled at the compliment, as she took a bite of her own food. For some reason, every time Booth gave her a compliment she felt warmth spreading through her chest. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but one she had never felt before. Normally she would ask Booth or Angela what it meant, but since her feelings were aimed at Booth she knew that she couldn't. Angela would probably giggle and insists that Brennan needed to jump him, and Booth would tease her about being hot for him. But as she watched him eat, she thought, maybe not. The look of bliss on his face might mean that he had other ideas.

Next to Brennan and oblivious to her thoughts, Booth was having a mind-blowing experience. He didn't want to embarrass himself by scarfing up his dinner as fast as he could, but he was definitely tempted.

"So how was your day?" he asked, wincing slightly at just how much he sounded like his father.

Brennan gave him a funny look. "I spent it with you, don't you remember?"

Booth sighed. "It was a conversation starter, you know? Usually that happens at a dinner like this."

"A dinner like what?"

Booth shifted in his seat. Great. "Like a family dinner."

Brennan fell silent. "But we're not really a family."

"Sure we are." Booth said, noticing her silence. "We're just a different kind of family."


End file.
